Galderos
Galderos *Name(s): Galderos, Giuntian, Uuen-Gio *Titles: Father of the Elves, The Tactician, The Cunning Warrior, Beastmaster, Lord of the Wild, Lord of Hunters, The Hunter, *Alignment: NG *Portfolio: Animals, Hunting, Nature, Elves, Strategy, War, Ruthlessness, Diplomacy *Domains: Animal, Community, Travel, Glory *Realm: The Wild Realm *Patron of: Hunters, Ruthless tacticians, the Elves , and cunning Warriors and Barbarians who do not worship Markus instead *Cleric Training: Elvish clerics are trained in the formal militarily organized system of the elves, and their training is very disciplined and ritualized, following strict schooling and training in both magic and weapons. *Non-elven clerics are less regimented, with a greater focus on learning skills of observation, tracking, and military strategy, as well as a heavy focus on knowledge of the natural and unnatural worlds and surroundings, (so they typically are cross classed with ranger, Scout, or more rarely, druid). *Either way, priests and clerics of Galderos tend to be found in military or otherwise violent settings. *Philosophy Think upon your strike. Think upon it's consequences upon its success, and it's consequences upon it's failure, and be ready for the movements of your prey. Know and respect it's strengths and know and utilize it's weaknesses. *Worshippers: Prayers: Rites: Attitudes (Good and Bad) Good: *Nature *Creation *Strategy *Cunning *Precise, Careful, and Artful violence Gods Allied: *Alyssa , who is his wife *his children Ayurlon and Rinuli * Istara *Bachantus *the Weather Quartet Bad: *Stupidity *Corruption and Destruction of Nature *Blind, Bezerk Violence Gods Hated: *Daggarth , his brother and rival *Niatha Moraven *The Blight Dukes Symbols: A sword pointing up in front of two crossed arrows pointing down on a swirled circular background (like the yin and yang symbol) of green and brown, surrounded by a red outline Known Relics: Bow of Galderos, The Elfstone: A longbow made of living wood grown to be the perfect size, shape, tenseness, and weight and strung with enchanted elf hair. It has exceptional balance and range. It is a legendary artifact held in the temple of Galderos in the rebuilt Feladan after having been saved from harm and taken to Tazoon, that is said to grant his favor on a skilled and knowledgable wielder. Favored Weapon Longbow, Composite Longbow, and the Longspear Favored Appearance: Galderos prefers to appear as a tall and noble fair-skinned elf man with long pale-blonde hair swept back from his face and intense golden eyes like a hawk. He is dressed in green hunter's clothing with silver trim, a bow in hand and a spear on his back. Personality: Galderos is silent and observant, tending more towards calculation, coordination, and mediation than his brother Daggarth and his wife Alyssa. His neutral attitude towards most gods and organizations makes him an excellent negotiator and his quick wits and serious attitude allow him to be cunning enough to trap just about any mortal. At the same time, he has a lighter side, taking a break from his strategical pursuits and mediating to simply relax and hunt in his realm, enjoying the simple pleasures of the hunt.